


Puppy Love

by RavenTao



Series: KNB Drabbles [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluffy, Kise is such a spaz, M/M, Puppy Love, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTao/pseuds/RavenTao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Kise reminds Kuroko of an over active puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

“Kurokocchi~! I love you~!” grinned the loud blond as he hung from Kuroko’s shoulder.

“I know.” was the ever cool bluenette’s response.

“Kurokocchi is so cold to me.” he pouted.

“I love Kise too.” the other smiled quietly.

“Uwwwaaaa~! Say it again!” was the only thing that could be heard around the courtyard of Seirin High.

And Kuroko wondered when, after the three years they had been together,

Kise would grow out of his “Puppy love” stage as he sighed and pulled his boyfriend towards the gates.

“I love Kise too.”


End file.
